lollipopchainsawfandomcom-20200213-history
Boss Fight: Josey
The fourth boss in the game Lollipop Chainsaw is against Josey. It first takes place at the roof of the Fulci Fun Center, but shortly after takes place on Josey's ship. Locations 'Fulci Fun Center' In appearance it resembles that of an retro-classic arcade game, with a Diamond Vision marquee screen being displayed as a video screen. The Fulci Fun Center is unique in it's frequent homages to real-world arcade games, as well as bright neon hues, unlike many of the other levels in Lollipop Chainsaw which are dependant mostly on natural lighting. The Fulci Fun Center provides numerous types of entertainment to its patrons, such as the infrequently placed arcades and dance rooms. 'Josey's Ship' Josey's Spaceship is larger in proportion to his previous vehicle. It's coloring is that of a standard metallic gray, with five electrical bolts that provide for a shield for Josey's glass dome. Under it lies another dome that carried Rosalind during the boss fight. 'Physical Changes' During Phase 1, Josey will activate colored neon stairs, so that the player will be forced to attack him from an elevated distance. In Phase 2 the player must destroy the electrical bolts so that his force field will deactivate, allowing the player to defeat Josey. Phases 'Phase 1' Juliet first meets Josey when Juliet manages to reach the roof of the building. Their she finds the one who she spoke on the phone and is challenged to a boss fight in return for her sister. Josey will then suddenly be seen riding a mini UFO, with two female assistants, battling Juliet. Josey will fire rays of light at Juliet and hit her with his ship in a boastful manner. After a while, he will be seperated from legs and will initiate the next stage on the top of his larger UFO. 'Phase 2' Juliet will find herself suddenly on a large UFO, with Josey informing her that he will lead his ship towards the boundaries of space, implicating obvious doom. Juliet must destroy Josey's electrical bolts in order to destroy the dome that is protected by an electrical field, while at the same time being attacked by Mini-Joseys. Once all are destroyed, Juliet will retrieve Rosalind, destroy his dome and the rest of his ship. Trivia *This is the shortest boss fight in the game (second to Killabilly's), as opposed to Lewis Legend's being the longest. *He and Mariska are the only ones that have a time limit. *Even though Juliet's Dad is left behind the roof of the building when initiating the second phase, Gideon somehow still manages to get on Josey's large spaceship. *It is unknown who the assistants that ride on Josey's Mini UFO are. Gallery 'Phase 1' The Top of the Building.png|The roof of the building JoseyBossFight8.png|Josey with a group of Zombies JoseyBossFight1.png|Disco Ray Lightshow once more.png|Lightshow! Lollipop Chainsaw Enemies Josie 07.jpg|Disco Stairs JoseyBossFight2.png|Bomb Circle JoseyBossFight3.png|UFO Surfing JoseyBossFight4.png|Memorized Minigame JoseyBossFight5.png|First Finishing Strike 'Phase 2' JoseyBossFight6.png|Ouch JoseyBossFight9.png|Initiating Second Phase! JoseyBossFight10.png|A heroic Juliet JoseyBossFight7.png|An out of Place Gideon JoseyBossFight11.png|Juliet falling out of the Ship JoseyBossFight12.png|Juliet v. Josey JoseyBossFight13.png|Disco Field JoseyBossFight14.png|Disco Shield JoseyBossFight15.png|The Electrical Bolts JoseyBossFight16.png|Electrical Discharge JoseyBossFight17.png|Mini-Joseys JoseyBossFight18.png|The second and final finishing strike 'Aftermath' JoseyBossFight19.png|A deceptive Josey JoseyBossFight20.png|A shocked Juliet JoseyBossFight21.png|A sleeping Rosalind JoseyBossFight22.png|She's here JoseyBossFight23.png|A handy Dad JoseyBossFight24.png|Funk Me Josey Ship Destroyed.png|A destroyed ship JoseyBossFight25.png|The ship exploding JoseyBossFight26.png|Meus Vita, Rege, Pro Nefario Coepto! See Also * Josey Walkthrough Videos Category:Bosses Category:Boss Fights